


Empty Bedroom

by magicalweekes



Category: Brallon - Fandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, House Party, M/M, Rimming, Smut, brallon, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalweekes/pseuds/magicalweekes
Summary: Brendon and Dallon hook up at a Halloween Party





	Empty Bedroom

My heart was pounding through my chest as I watched the scene before me unfold. Sweaty, drunken bodies pressing against each other and stumbling around Jon Walker's living room. Quite frankly I wasn't sure why I was there. The idea of a Halloween party seemed appealing and exciting until I got there; I was just tipsy, alone and standing against a wall admiring all of the popular kid's dancing skills. I would've danced, in fact I love dancing but the idea of somebody judging me for my crappy dancing made me feel quite uneasy. I know everybody in the room, but none of them particularly like me or at least act like they do. I knew that if I continued standing alone then my night would get even worse, so I began making my way towards the kitchen.

Arms kept hitting me repeatedly as I wove my way through the crowd of intoxicated teenagers, until I was stopped in my tracks when one of those arms grabbed me. My head snapped to look at who the hand on my arm belonged to and I was greeted with an incredibly drunk Brendon Urie. He was saying something to me but I couldn't make it out over the thumping music. "WHAT" I yelled before he rolled his eyes and laughed, pulling me into the kitchen where it was slightly quieter. "Are you here alone?" he questioned and I tilted my head slightly at him, taken aback my his question "Why are you asking?" I pressed. Brendon let go of my arm to fill up his solo cup, he turned round to me and gestured for me to hand over my cup, I did. I watched intently as he poured a shot of vodka into each cup and filled the rest up with Dr. Pepper. "You were stood by yourself and you looked bored" he retorted as he held out the now full cup towards me. I smiled at him and took a gulp of the liquid. I hardly new Brendon but I'd seen him around and he seemed to he nice, "Who are you with?" I decided to make conversation. Instead of answering my question he just pointed towards a boy called Spencer who was passed out next to the washing machine, we both burst out in fits of laughter.

We chatted for a while, casually drinking until my vision began to blur and all sense of shame left my body. Personal stories were shared between both of us, Brendon told me about his parents kicking him out of his house for a week and I told him about my extremely confused sexuality. I have to admit, I zoned out for a while and just began admiring him. Beneath the dumb Halloween makeup he was really attractive, something that I hadn't noticed before that night. The way his lips curled upwards into a drunken smile every time I told a dumb joke, the way his eyes opened wide and squinted whilst he spoke. He was mesmerising. "Why are you staring at me?" He giggled, leaning his head forward into my chest. Brendon was really really drunk, his speech was slurring and he was visibly finding it difficult to stand up straight. I soaked in the feeling of him leaning against my chest, it felt nice. The kitchen began to fill with people and I decided to go somewhere quieter so Brendon could sit down, he liked that idea. My arm rested over his shoulder as we both stumbled upstairs towards the first empty room we could find, It appeared to be a guest bedroom. Boxes and valuables littered the floor around the bed, which Brendon had difficulty navigating as he kicked or tripped over almost every item. My frame flopped backwards onto the bed, taking a moment to clear my head before sitting back up and looking around the room to look at Brendon. He was sat on the floor. "Lay down you dummy" I laughed, grabbing his hands and trying to pull him onto his feet.

"What if I don't want to?" he somewhat slurred, still holding my hands softly. My heart began to quicken its pace as he shuffled himself closer to me until he was sat on his heels between my thighs, gaze flickering up to mine innocently. I pulled him upwards so that he was on his knees and bent down so out eyes met. Brendon moved his face closer to mine slowly, his lips only partly open. "I've never kissed a boy before", I whispered nervously, our faces only inches apart. "Fist time for everything". Before I was ready our lips were connected, at first with only one soft kiss but followed my a more passionate and deep kiss. Brendon slipped his tongue into my mouth and I reciprocated. This felt different to any kiss before and I wasn't quite sure if it was because I was drunk or because of Brendon, he was so demanding yet needy with the way he kissed. Drunked courage allowed me to snake my hand around Brendon's waist and onto his ass, I ghosted over it before squeezing hard. Brendon moaned lightly into my mouth and got up from his position on the floor, pushing my backwards onto the bed and straddling my waist as we made out on the bed.

Grabbing Brendon's ass from underneath him was fun for a while, until I flipped him over and pinned him down. My lips sucked beautiful red marks into his neck trailing down until I reached the collar of his shirt. He sat up for a moment before removing his shirt and cupping my face with his hands, regretting breaking the kiss. I continued my path down his smooth chest, sucking hickeys into his pale skin. When I reached his waistband I looked up at him with just my eyes, he was looking back at me eagerly. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him. He nodded his head, exhaling into a moan as my hand trailed up his thigh, teasing him. His hard-on was poking through his jeans and I took the opportunity to rub it through the rough material, him trembling under my touch really turned me on. "Dallon, just do something" he pleaded. After hearing that I hastily unzipped his jeans and removed his underwear, allowing his semi-hard cock to be revealed. I spat on my hand and pumped it a few times, internally going over what to do next. I tried to think about how girls had done this to me before and how I liked it. I swirled my tongue around Brendon's tip before sucking it with some force and tipping my head back to allow it top pop from my mouth. After that I took most of his length into my warm mouth, moving up and down slowly, massaging the tip with my tongue. Brendon eventually knotted his fingers into my hair, pushing his cock further down my throat and almost chocking me. My throat tightening with shock made him moan quite loudly, thrusting himself repeatedly into my mouth. As my head moved faster, so did my tongue, tasting every inch of Brendon's amazing cock. Without warning he pulled his cock from my mouth, leaving me panting, with spit and precum covering my face.

"I want you to fuck me", he demanded. I blinked hard with thought, still panting from being chocked by Brendon's dick. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew that I wanted to fuck him, so bad, but my nerves were running rampant. My own boner was pressing painfully against my skinny jeans and Brendon was sat on the bed, completely naked with a desperate look on his face, how could I possibly say no? I really wanted this. "Roll over" I demanded, watching him roll onto his stomach as I removed my shirt and trousers, leaving me in my boxers. My eyes darted around for lube but I couldn't see any, damn. My fingers wrapped around Brendon's ankles and pulled him towards the end of the bed, leaving his ass cheeks spread apart; I groaned at the sight, massaging my own cock to get some form of relief. My knees hit the floor before I spread his cheeks apart with my hands, allowing my tongue to move against his hole. I traced the outside of the ring of muscle before dipping it in slightly, causing Brendon to groan and wiggle his hips. This encouraged me to move my tongue deeper, swirling around and stretching Brendon's hole. I could feel him tensing against me every time I curled my tongue upwards towards his prostate.

I continued this until Brendon was practically begging for my cock. "We dont have lube", I told him as I stood up to prepare myself. "I don't care just fuck me", he demanded, but I still hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you Bren"

"I'm used to it, its fine just fuck me please", he snapped, grinding his cock against the sheets to get some pleasure as I stood behind him not doing anything, just watching. I didn't have time to think about Brendon's statement before I was moving towards him and lining myself up with is hole. I spat on my hand and slicked myself up before pushing myself into him slowly, still not wanting to hurt the smaller boy. Eventually I bottomed out, taking that as a queue to move. The tightness of Brendon's ass made me feel lightheaded, I'd never felt anything like this before. I kept thrusting into him harder and faster, causing low moans to spill from both of our mouths. "You're so fucking tight", I groaned as I slammed myself into him uncontrollably. My hand snaked around to Brendon's painfully hard dick and I began to pump his cock at the same time as I was brutally fucking him from behind. It didn't take long before his knees grew weak and he came, shooting hot bursts of cum onto my fist and onto the bedsheets. As he did so his ass tightened around my cock causing immense pleasure to surge throughout my whole body. My eyes rolled back into my head and I began to shake as I came inside Brendon. I stayed inside him for a minute before sliding out of him and collapsing onto the bed next to him.

We were panting and overthinking the entire experience. I really enjoyed it, but didn't want it to be a one off thing. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I really liked Brendon. He was kind, sweet, beautiful. If anybody was going to help my figure out my sexuality, It would be him.

I rolled over, expecting my eyes to meet Brendon's but instead I was greeted with his eyelids, closed. He was asleep. For christ sake.

I tucked his sleeping body into the bed, leaving a small piece of paper with my number on the nightstand. I just hoped he would actually call.


End file.
